


Blindsided

by Zewu_Jun



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Awkwardness, Behind the Scenes, Boys Kissing, Frottage, Inexperienced Wang Yibo, M/M, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Smartassery, Yizhan - Freeform, bjyx - Freeform, lots of talking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zewu_Jun/pseuds/Zewu_Jun
Summary: Yibo thinks he needs Zhan ge's help.Xiao Zhan finds out he needs Yibo, too.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few more chapters written, but I'm still editing. I started this in July but life got in the way.
> 
> For this story, they live in trailers on set during the filming months. I dunno why, they just do. This story is just for fun and is not canon. There is no timeline. It's fiction from my imagination. Except for the parts that did happen. ;) Really tho, it's silly and ridiculous and unrealistic so please don't take it seriously. A couple of the BTS scenes that are mentioned really happened and I do not take credit for those scenes.
> 
> This story is fiction from my own mind. I know Wang Yibo would never need help with acting or anything else he does. This is a fake story. Wang Yibo is an amazing person and an extremely accomplished man. I respect him and love him with all my heart.

The director fanned himself in the midday sun. "The scenes coming up will be at Jinlintai, the forest at Phoenix Mountain, and Jingshi. " He explained.

  
"The forest?" Yibo perked up. "You mean the blindfolded scene?"

  
"Yes, that's one of them, but Xiao Zhan won't wear a blindfold in this one."

  
"You mean I have to kiss him without the blindfold?!"

  
"No, no, no," the director chuckled. "There won't be any actual kissing. You have to imply it with your expression. You can do it."  
  
  
Wang Yibo was anxious to work with Xiao Zhan. One of the many reasons he tried so hard to get the role of Lan Wangji was because of how he admired Xiao Zhan since they met at DDU. Whether he knew it or not, Xiao Zhan had already been inspiring him for a long time.

  
"Make sure you go over it with Xiao Zhan a few times before coming on. He knows the drill."

  
"Yes, Director, I will. Thank you."

  
***

"Aiya, who is it?" Xiao Zhan sounded a bit annoyed by the light rapping at the door. "I'm trying to get ready in here."

  
The door creaked open and a pair of dark eyes under a familiar fringe became barely visible through the small opening. "It's me."

  
"Wang Yibo? Is that you? Stop messing around."

  
Yibo opened the door a little more and stepped inside, closing it gently behind him until it latched. Xiao Zhan was sitting in a private dressing room inspecting his face in front of a large mirror.

  
"Wang Yibo, please sit and tell me what's up." He gestured to a chair next to him without looking away from the mirror.

  
Yibo cautiously sat to face him. He stared as Xiao Zhan poked a finger onto his cheek. Side glancing into the mirror, his vision focused on the reflection of Xiao Zhan's lips, then shifted to his eyes and eyelashes. Yibo wasn't used to seeing him out of full costume and it was obvious Xiao Zhan hadn't been to makeup yet. He blinked and swallowed, attempting to suppress his nervousness in front of the barefaced Xiao Zhan.

  
"Well? Did you just come to keep me company while I worry about my condition?" Xiao Zhan poked himself on the other cheek a few times.

  
"Your condition?"

  
Xiao Zhan sighed and looked over at Yibo in a defeated swing of his head. "Never mind. Just feeling old today. I need makeup more and more."

  
Yibo frowned. "Zhan ge, do you really think that? You look so young."

  
"Ah! Never mind. That's not why you came here. What is it?"

  
Yibo wet his lips and cleared his throat. "The director said we should go over this scene. I need to build more confidence with it. He said that you, uh, 'know the drill.'"

  
"Let me see." He snatched the script from Yibo and started reading. "Ah, ahhhh..."

  
Shy and uncertain of what Xiao Zhan would say, Yibo bit his bottom lip and looked down at his knees. 

  
"This is the part where you press me, uh... Lan Wangji presses Wei Wuxian into a tree with a mean kiss."

  
"A mean kiss?" Yibo's brow furrowed.

  
"Well, it isn't a nice kiss! Did you even do your homework and read the novel?" He scolded.

  
"I did, but--"

  
"But, what?"

  
"We're not actually going to kiss, so--"

  
"Did you come here to complain about that, Wang Yibo?" Xiao Zhan's lighthearted laughter made Yibo smile.

  
"Uh... no." Yibo was dying inside. "How am I supposed to imply a kiss with my expression? He said to kiss you with my eyes?"

  
"Yibo, it's just like you do any other kiss. Try to imagine in your mind the last person you feel you kissed well. Think about how it made you feel. Revisit it and then look at me and convey those feelings to me through your eyes. Does that make sense?"

  
"Thank you, Zhan ge. It does make sense. But..."

  
"Buuut?"

  
"I..." Yibo clammed up and glared at Xiao Zhan.

  
Xiao Zhan scoffed, "Out with it, Yibo. Whaaat? What is it?"

  
"I appreciate your advice, thank you. I learn so much from you, Xiao Laoshi." He stood up, bowed, and turned to leave but Xiao Zhan grabbed his arm.

  
"That's not what you were going to say, Lao Wang." He stood and questioned Yibo with a serious gaze. "I've never seen you look nervous like this before. Did the director yell at you?"

  
"No." He answered sharply, too embarrassed to continue the conversation. He took a step toward the door but Xiao Zhan shook his arm.

  
"Come on, let's rehearse the part you're afraid of. Come on, real quick. I'll help you." His reassuring smile gave Yibo a burning feeling in his chest and his heart jumped. "We're in this together. Let's try to make it the best scene possible. For both our sakes. Okay?"

  
Yibo nodded and pointed out the section on the page. "Right here."

  
"Well, let's see. You tell me about a song you wrote... and I tell you that I once considered you my zhiji. And, then..." Yibo pressed his lips together as he listened to Xiao Zhan describing the scene. "...and then you say that you still are. What's so hard about that?" Xiao Zhan looked up from the page into Yibo's eyes. "Now, remember your last greatest kiss and give me your best kissy eyes. Right now. Go!"

  
He hesitated. His eyes shifted left, then right. He inhaled. He exhaled. "Uh..." The expression he ended up with made him look terrified. And he absolutely, most certainly was.

  
"Didi, did you just see a ghost? I'm sorry but those are not kissy eyes. Aiya…"  
  
  
"Zhan ge, I..." his heart pounded in his chest. He felt hot and shaky and weak in his legs. Waves of sweat and heat came through his pores with uneasiness.

  
"Do you have a fever? You look flush all of a sudden." Xiao Zhan put his hand up to Yibo's forehead. "You're so clammy! Are you okay?"

  
"Ahhh!" Yibo put his hands over his face and fell into the chair.

  
"This isn't helping my condition, Wang Yibo. Am I too old now for you to even imagine it?"

  
"Oh, no. No, no, no. It's just that I... I... "

  
"Do I need to call the medics?" Xiao Zhan whacked his palm with the rolled up script, unamused.

  
Yibo looked up in horror from his hands to Xiao Zhan towering above him in the tiny room. "I... I've never kissed anyone before."

  
Xiao Zhan fell into the chair next to him. "Aiya…"

***

The long, white robes of Gusu Lan shifted in a peaceful wind as Lan Zhan stood patiently under a shade tree. Wang Yibo's elegant Lan Wangji hair cascaded down his back while a few delicate strands wisped around his cheeks. He looked up into the cloudless sky with resentment and sipped a bottle of cool water. He heard the thud of jogging footfalls on the dirt path getting louder. Xiao Zhan slowed as he came to the shade tree. His long Wei Wuxian hair waved behind him along with faint remnants of small dust clouds trailing behind his feet. He had just come from hair and makeup.

  
"You look much better now. Feeling better?" His sweet smile beamed through his orange-red lips and once again, Yibo's heart jumped in this throat.

  
"Much better." He lied. Yibo took a sip of water and looked away from Xiao Zhan. Tree branches rustled above them in the summer's hot breeze as Yibo's tall, Hanguang-Jun hairpin glinted in the sunlight that danced through the leaves.

  
"You didn't have to run out like that. You can trust me with your secret, didi."

  
Yibo cleared his throat. "I needed air."

  
"Ohhh, right, right. Let's get this interview out of the way and we can talk about it more afterward. Okay? Are you ready?"

  
He nodded and followed Xiao Zhan to the table near the forest path. The trees provided the perfect, shady covering. They were each given papers and questions to follow. Yibo always enjoyed the little games he got to play with Xiao Zhan during interviews. Asking each other questions helped them get to know each other better and, in turn, helped their performances. In past productions, Yibo never had trouble being neutral in front of the camera. But lately, he could hardly keep his smiles down to a reasonable level during these things, if at all.

  
Xiao Zhan held his little fan in front of his mouth for a moment and with a low voice quickly whispered, "Do it like that."

  
"What?" Yibo looked down at Xiao Zhan's lips to try and read them.

  
He scoffed at Yibo, "Your eyes! Your kissy eyes? Do it like that. Like you looked just now during that question."

  
Yibo felt confused as he hadn't been paying attention to his own expression while so amused by Xiao Zhan's interview answers. "What did I do?"

  
Directing himself toward the camera, Xiao Zhan _started_ , "Wang Xiansheng is an excellent host with many years of experience." Yibo bit his lip and bumped his fist on the table in a knee-jerk reaction. "He always asks the right questions. I have a lot to learn from him. Wang Xiansheng, please give me more advice in the future."

  
"Zhan ge, Zhan ge... It's not, uhhh... meiyou, Zhan ge, wo, wo, wo, wo... wo meiyou--"

  
"Yibo."

  
"Zhan ge."

  
"Yibo."

  
"Zhan ge..."

  
Just when Yibo thought he couldn't get more flustered, Xiao Zhan blew him a kiss. Shock smacked him in the face. His lips pressed together, his cheeks ached with embarrassment and his eyes became fixated on Xiao Zhan's lips as they continued to purse in his direction. _What the fuck is he doing?_ Yibo wanted to crawl under the table and die. Or better yet, he wished he could run into the forest behind him and hide. The arrogant smirk behind Xiao Zhan's pursed lips stirred something in Yibo's lower body. _Tian a!_

  
But, of course, he couldn't dive under the table or run off into the forest behind him in the middle of an interview. Instead he swallowed his nerves and inadvertently side glanced Xiao Zhan too many times while trying to recover. Thank the stars there were only a few more questions and the interview was over. He sat there for a moment trying to get his head around it. Xiao Zhan said he needed water and sprang up. Yibo sprinted after him.

  
"Zhan ge!" He picked up the pace to catch up with him. "Zhan ge!" _Why isn't he stopping?_ He knew he could hear him. He took hold of Xiao Zhan's wrist.

  
"Lan Zhan! You look so handsome. But we haven't started filming that part yet." Yibo gave him an exasperated look like he needed Xiao Zhan to be serious for a moment. "Oh. Am I in trouble, Hanguang-Jun?"

  
Yibo whacked him with a sleeve. "Why did you do that?!" And whacked him again.

  
"Hey, hey! Watch it with those Gusu death sleeves." He put his hands up to block. "It was impulsive. You looked so handsome smiling at me with your kissy eyes. And you said you never kissed anyone before. Well now you have, sort of."

  
"What kissy eyes?! And flying kisses don't count!" 

  
Xiao Zhan crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows with a tilt of his head. "Then why are you behaving this way?"

  
Yibo shut himself up and glanced downward not knowing what to say. He second guessed himself wondering how he could've accomplished kiss eyes without being aware of it. The thought of having to review the interview later made him shudder.

  
"Listen, Wang Yibo, if you really want my help then you have to stop behaving this way and take my advice. Come over here." He motioned Yibo to follow him off the path for privacy. "I've been thinking about this and there is a way we could both improve our performances in these coming scenes. You should know there are going to be similar scenes all the way through to the end. So, we need to come up with a realistic solution we can both agree on."

  
"That makes sense. What did you come up with?"

  
"Well," Xiao Zhan said very matter of factly, "I could kiss you."

  
Yibo staggered. 

  
"Or you could kiss me. Or we could kiss each other." Xiao Zhan didn't seem half as bothered by spilling it all out, just like that.

  
"Kiss... you?" Yibo held his heart with one hand and leaned on a tree with the other, swallowing hard.

  
"The ghosts must be out in numbers today. Don't look so terrified. It's for work, isn't it? Won't it be easier if you can look at me in front of the cameras? Wouldn't it help with your awkwardness? Since you've never kissed anyone... Then during those scenes you can think of kissing Wei Wuxian and how the novel scenes would have been."

  
"My awkwardness? I guess I see your point." 

  
Xiao Zhan put his hand on his hip and questioned the air with his other hand. "How can you sign on to a role like this without knowing what a kiss is like?"

  
"There isn't supposed to be any kissing!" Yibo sighed. "Let me think it over."

  
"Hao."


	2. Chapter 2

"This was a mistake." Yibo tossed and turned most of the night. It was 3am and not a single wink of sleep had been had. All he could think about was kissing Xiao Zhan. Every question pushed into his thoughts. Should he do it? Would it really help? Is Xiao Zhan trying to prank him? Would he really be doing it to settle his awkwardness, or to satisfy some personal curiosity? His brain would not stop. They were all completely valid concerns, but he needed to wake up for filming in a few hours. He should have let Xiao Zhan kiss him right then so this night of torment and no sleep could have been prevented. But Wang Yibo didn't see himself as the impulsive type.

  
He jumped out of bed and threw on some shorts. He thought he might as well turn on the kettle and make a cup of tea, then he'd try to sleep again. Plodding through the tiny corridor, he felt a chill on his bare back. It had been getting so hot in the day, it was easy to forget how chilly it could still get at night. He went to the bathroom while the kettle warmed up, splashed some water on his face, and looked in the mirror. _What are you going to do, Wang Yibo? One thing is for sure, you need to get some sleep._

  
By the time he washed his face and reevaluated his life choices, the kettle was done. He made his cup of tea and sipped it standing right there, pondering. He imagined Xiao Zhan kissing him, showing him how it's done. That was a little more exciting than he expected... and nerve-racking. Then he thought about what Xiao Zhan said, maybe Yibo could do the kissing. It made sense considering he'd never done it before. Or they could kiss each other. Or start with one and do them all? Doing nothing wasn't really an option as it wouldn't help to remedy this situation. After all, it was about making the scenes better and easier, right? He remembered how Xiao Zhan looked when he said it, "It's for work, isn't it?" He might be able to rationalize it that way. _It's the truth, isn't it?_

  
Suddenly the tea had disappeared without him even realizing he was drinking it. That was too quick. He went back to the bedroom and slipped out of his shorts, climbed back into bed and covered himself with blankets. He sighed. He stretched. He tossed. He turned. He yawned. He imagined all that kissing, all different ways. Which one? Which one? _Show me how it's done, Zhan ge._

  
He willed his mind to stop and go to sleep, but it would not. He rolled onto his stomach and slid his arms underneath the pillow. This was also a mistake. The noticeable pressure of the bed imposed on his already restless body. That's the last thing he needed after his mind had been filled with kissing scenarios all night. Or, perhaps, it was the first thing he needed. He allowed his hip to press into the bed and instantly an image of Xiao Zhan appeared in his mind. _Xiao Zhan with Wei Wuxian's long hair waving in the breeze, smiling through his red, shimmering lips under the shade tree and saying, "Well, I could kiss you."_

  
Overwhelmed with butterflies, he wondered why it was too much. He'd never had these things to think on before. He'd never had these images or possibilities to consider. Well, not with Xiao Zhan. He allowed himself a dig into the bed but sleeping nude can have drawbacks. This wasn't even his bed. He did the courteous thing and turned over to his back. His cock was so hard it twitched at the thought of Xiao Zhan kissing him. The cool sheet his flexing cock was tented against teased him all the more. He imagined it was Xiao Zhan's black hanfu, and thought of all the ways the kiss might go so it would jump again and again. He questioned if he was really going to let himself do this. 

  
Without approval, his imagination filled in the gaps as he envisioned himself at the mercy of Xiao Zhan. _A willing student on his knees, eager to learn a new skill. "Are you ready, gouzaizai?"_ His imagined Xiao Zhan twirled a flute as he taunted him. He didn't care why that part bled over from his character, it was hot. He start to sweat under the sheet as he caved, softly brushing his rugged hands over his chest. He slid them down his lean abs and over hips as they rolled upward leaving a wet spot on the otherwise fresh linens. In his fantasy, his hands were tied around his back with his own headband. He wondered for a moment if there might be something wrong with him, if he was perverted or out of line. _Xiao Zhan tipped up Yibo's chin with his flute, "Are you trying to wiggle out? Stop it!" He swatted Yibo across the ass with his flute, "Don't you want me to teach you how it's done?" Yibo yelped, "Y-yes, Zhan ge. Show me how it's done, Zhan ge. Please..."_

  
He slid is long fingers over his balls and wrapped them around his leaky cock. He turned his head to the side as he caressed himself with slow, smooth strokes, a new vision creeping into his mind. He squeezed his cock tighter, recalling the details of the afternoon on the set. The hot wind and sun in his eyes, the shadows dancing through the leaves onto Xiao Zhan's inviting face. He relived Xiao Zhan blowing him a kiss right there in front of an interviewer. How his lips moved and enticed him, causing him to press his lips together. Wanting it, needing it, stirring him up inside. He told himself it was just for work. He knew Xiao Zhan wasn't interested in him. Surely he wasn't questioning his sexuality. Surely. He groaned as he tried to keep the strokes soft. Surely... Xiao Zhan was trying to be helpful, a good teacher, a patient friend, a responsible colleague... Surely, Xiao Zhan wasn't questioning his sexuality over Wang Yibo. He panted as his mind fought his body. Surely he... couldn't be. He gripped his cock and tugged with vicious impatience. His eyes closed, his whole body tensed, he gritted his teeth and gasped. "Zhan ge!"

  
***

  
"Where's Yibo? He's late! Xiao Zhan, have you seen Wang Yibo?"

  
"No, director. I last saw him yesterday evening after Jinlintai." Too bad Yibo is missing this breakfast. He recalled how sweaty and clammy Yibo was yesterday. I hope he isn't sick.

  
"Can someone go knock on his door or call him or something?" The director fretted.

  
"I'll go, I'll go," Xiao Zhan volunteered. "He'll be cranky if he misses breakfast."

  
The director nodded and Xiao Zhan was off. His long hair flowed behind him and his skirt flared at his ankles with each step.

  
*knock knock knock*

  
"Yibo!"

  
*knock knock knock knock knock*

  
"Yibooo! Wang YiBO!" No doubt that was loud enough if he was still alive in there.

  
Xiao Zhan put his hands to his mouth like a megaphone. "Heeey! Lan ZHAN!"

  
The door creaked open and a sleepy eyed Yibo peered out with darkness behind him. "Zhan ge?" He rubbed his eye and cleared his throat. It looked awfully bright outside and the heat hit him coming through the door crack like a brick wall. "Shit! What time is it?"

  
"You're missing breakfast, Wang Yibo. Everyone got worried when you were willing to miss a meal."

  
"Ohh..." Yibo ran a hand through his messy hair and fought a sheepish grin.

  
"Do you need any help? Are you unwell?" Xiao Zhan asked in a concerned tone.

  
"No, I'm fine, I just overslept. Please tell them I'm on my way."

  
"Did you stay up too late to practice kissing on your hand?" Xiao Zhan giggled at his own wisecrack.

  
Yibo frowned and nearly bit his tongue trying not to choke on it. "Hey, I..."

  
"I'm just kidding, didi. I'll let them know you're fine and just late. Okay?"

  
Yibo slammed the door without another word.

  
***

  
Yibo finally showed up and apologized to the staff for being late. He ate quickly and got through hair and makeup.

  
"It's about time, Hanguang-Jun." Xiao Zhan joked and put his arms out, leaning into a facetious bow.

  
Yibo thanked Xiao Zhan for waking him up with enough time to eat something, but he still rolled his eyes. He resented the hand kissing comment, and the embarrassment yesterday with the flying kiss, too. Yibo thought this would be a good opportunity for some payback.

  
"Take your positions, everyone." The director called.

  
Xiao Zhan set off for his position and was already far down the path when he heard Yibo calling him.

  
"Zhan ge!"

  
Xiao Zhan turned around and saw Yibo getting some finishing touches on his appearance.

  
"Zhan ge, didi ai ni!"

  
Embarrassment struck Xiao Zhan like the string of a slapped bass. His tongue flew out in a conditioned response. _How dare that smart ass!_

  
"Zhan ge, didi ai ni!"

  
_How dare he! How dare that brat Wang Yibo! Ooh!_

  
"Wang Yibo! Xiao Zhan! Stop pulling each other's pigtails and take your positions, please."

  
They gasped in shock at each other and stared wide eyed from several metres away. Soft laughter crescendoed and faded as the staff working around them tried to keep the giggling under their breath. Being called out for 'flirting' wasn't exactly on the agenda today. Yibo watched Xiao Zhan shake his head and look off into the trees in disbelief. Going into a scene after being wildly embarrassed by the director wasn't a good way to go in. Yibo cleared his throat several times as he eyes darted around while Xiao Zhan stood blank faced twirling his flute. Both of them avoided eye contact. Which wasn't ideal since they were attempting to shoot one of the scenes where they stare into each others' eyes. There was no resolve for this today. Their messing around had messed up this time.

  
After a difficult and awkward shooting session, the frustrated director called it an early day. Wang Yibo turned and walked briskly away from the scene to get his costume removed. He couldn't wait to have a hot shower and flop into bed and forget this day ever existed. Xiao Zhan popped in there minutes later to have his costume removed as well. Silence and shifting eyes seemed to be the theme for the evening. At least in front of everyone else. As soon as they were out of there, Xiao Zhan tried to catch up to Yibo.

  
He jogged up and sighed in discontentment. "Yibo, Yibo. Where are you off to now?"

  
Yibo rolled his eyes hoping to avoid talking to Xiao Zhan for the rest of the night. "Back to my trailer for a shower and a nap." He continued walking at his leisurely pace. It was already dark.

  
"Can I come to your trailer for a while? We need to talk." He tried to give Yibo a reassuring smile, but he wasn't buying it. "I promise I won't stay long. I just don't want to talk out in the open. You know..."

  
Yibo gave him a suspicious side glance but he did have a good point. "Fine. Come now and we'll talk."

  
"Great!" 

  
They strolled lazily back to Yibo's trailer from sheer tiredness but it was a nice nighttime walk. The perfect segue between work and relaxation and the day they'd just had really needed that buffer zone.

  
"Is that a full moon?" Asked Xiao Zhan.

  
"Maybe almost."

  
"It sure is bright, though. Look, Yibo." He made a hand shadow on the ground in the shape of a dog in the moonlight. "It's a moon puppet! Hahaha!" He made the puppet open and close its mouth a few times and made silly barking noises.

  
At first Yibo thought, _how ridiculous._ But then he looked at Xiao Zhan's smile and saw how utterly silly he was being and started to laugh.

  
Xiao Zhan giggled and glanced up from his moon puppet right into Yibo's angelic smile and instantly felt better. In that moment, he thought Yibo deserved all the smiles and they were a gift to anyone who witnessed them. How strange thoughts are, they can happen in one second but would take much longer to say them. He wasn't going to say this one. 

  
Finally, their destination was in view. "I didn't realize your trailer was so far away, didi. Mine must be only half as far."

  
"Oh? I don't mind. I like being secluded."

  
Xiao Zhan believed him. He felt a little apprehensive now that he was at Yibo's door. "Are you sure it's okay if I come in?"

  
"We walked all the way here. Please come in, Zhan ge."

  
"You weren't expecting anyone tonight. You didn't leave your underwear on the floor?"

  
Yibo laughed out a "no" and held the door open for his guest. Only the crickets outside and the moon heard him slap the door shut and lock it.


End file.
